Oh God!
by Imperfect Being
Summary: Sequel to Will You Remember Me In The Morning fic. As some have requested another chapter. Enjoy.


**Sequel to Will You Remember Me In The Morning. This story is strictly AU so enjoy.**

 **All mistakes are my own, since I use my phone with no beta.**

Sharon's alarm went off making her pounding headache worse as she rolled over and hit the snooze button. She laid in bed her head under the covers wishing she didn't drink so much last night. Sitting up in her bed massaging her temple she looked over at her nightstand and saw 2 Advil, a bottle of water, and a note. Sharon reached over taking the 2 Advil and the water bottle, drinking the whole bottle and exhaled loudly when she was finished. She looked back over at her nightstand picking up her glasses so she could read the note.

¥ Here are two Advil's for your headache and a water bottle, make sure to eat something when you wake up.

Sincerely,

Andy ¥

Sharon stared at the name on the piece of paper confused.

"Andy?" Her hands went over her mouth as images started flashing in her head about last night. "Oh my god!" Her fingers moved over to her swollen lips. Remembering them kissing and then she slapped him then kissed him hard again. She groaned as she not only slapped him once but twice last night. "Oh my god!" She said loudly in her bedroom her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. She moved her sheets away from her body and turned left her feet hanging off the bed then she looked down at herself only in her pink lace bra and panties. "Oh my god, he saw me in my underwear too!"

She threw herself back in her bed and covered herself with her sheets. She should call in sick, but she has never done that so why start now? Oh god what did I get myself into. This can't be happening please let this be a real bad dream. She moved her sheets and got out of bed then went into her bathroom to take a much needed shower.

As the warm water caressed her body, she imagined Andy's hands roaming over her body just like last night as his thumb ghost her nipple making her moan in the shower. She shook her head no, no you can't do this right now, you are investigating his team for a leak that no one seems to believe exist in their devision. After she got out of the shower and dried herself off she went into her closet and grabbed her red and black lace panties and bra then grabbed a black pencil skirt along with a purple blouse that Gavin bought her last year.

Putting the final touched on her hair and then make up, she left for work hoping not run into Andy Flynn saving them both the awkwardness that happened last night, but mainly her embarrassment of losing her self control and slapping him twice and kissed him. Just thinking about that kiss made her lips tingle.

She was grateful that she didn't have to go up to the the third floor today and babysit Brenda's team and seeing Andy. For her it was nothing but paperwork after she had a meeting with Assistant Chief Pope and Chief Taylor. Walking into her office she found a brown paper bag on her desk. Sharon walked over and placed her purse in her desk drawer, sitting in her chair she rolled her chair over and slowly opened the bag to see a bagel with cream cheese. Sharon looked up and out her window to see if maybe someone from her team brought it in for her, but everyone was busy.

She unwrapped the bagel smelling it to see if maybe it was poisoned then separated the two and saw nothing suspicious about it this bagel and ate it.

Andy came in early today and went down into the lions den and dropped off a bagel with cream cheese for Sharon. Once he placed it on her desk he left and went back to his floor starting on his morning paperwork. As the team slowly made their way into the murder room Louie came in and saw Andy's face.

"Ye-gods what happened to your face Flynn?" Pointing towards his slightly red cheek.

Andy brought his hand up to his tender cheek. "I kinda got into a fight last night after everyone left."

The others laughed at Andy as he rolled his eyes. "Shut up!"

"I can see that, you idiot. How did it happened?"

"I was trying to help this woman last night who was alone in the alleyway, she shouldn't be down there alone and she slapped me a few times."

Louie rolled his eyes. "Next time leave her alone and chase some other young tail." Louie raised his brows.

"Yeah, I learned my lesson." As he turned around and was trying to finish up his report so he could go to lunch.

Hours later everyone was leaving for lunch when Louie stopped by his desk. "You coming Flynn?"

He looked up at Louie from his almost finished paperwork. "No I'm going to finish this first then go to lunch."

Louie mumbled something under his breath as he walked away from Andy. After a few minutes Andy was done with his paperwork, he stood up tucking in his shirt and fixing his tie as he bravely made it down to the lions den again. Grateful no one was there as he walked into the elevator to FID's floor. He walked through until his was a few feet inches away from her door that was opened a little. He could hear music and the familiar female voice singing making him smile as he froze in place.

•He's so tall and handsome as hell

He's so bad but he does it so well

I can see the end as it begins

My one condition is

Say you'll remember me standing in a nice dress,

Staring at the sunset, babe

Red lips and rosy cheeks

Say you'll see me again

Even if it's just in your wildest dreams

I said, "No one has to know what we do, "

His hands are in my hair, his clothes are in my room

And his voice is a familiar sound,

Nothing lasts forever but this is getting good now

Even if it's just in your wildest dreams, are, ha, wildest dreams, are, ha.

You see me in hindsight

Tangled up with you all night

Burning it down

Someday when you leave me

I bet these memories

Follow you around

Say you'll remember me standing in a nice dress,

Staring at the sunset, babe

Red lips and rosy cheeks

Say you'll see me again

Even if it's just pretend•

Sharon cleared her throat and turned down the music on her phone after the song was over. As she skimmed through her files over again as she hummed the next song. She didn't notice Andy was at her doorway watching her with a grin on his face. He tapped on her door causing Sharon to jump and look up at Andy.

She cleared her throat and fixed her hair as her face begin to flush wondering how long he was standing there. "Lieutenant Flynn what can I do for you?" Trying hard to not to look up at him.

He walked in and ran his hand through his hair then stayed on the back of his neck. "I uh I wanted to see how you were feeling this morning?"

She hummed then looked up at Andy. "As you can see Lieutenant I'm fine, thank you anything

else?" That's when she saw the mark on his cheek from her slapping him. Before he had a chance to speak she interrupted him. "Oh Andy your cheek I'm so sorry." As she stood up from her chair and walked in front of him taking ahold of his chin while she examined his cheek. His face felt smooth like a babies bottom as his warm radiated under her fingers, the smell of his cologne bringing her back to the passion she felt last night as her lips crashed onto his. Lost in her thoughts she didn't hear Andy's response and him calling her name.

He watched as her eyes changed colors to a darker shade of green. "Captain?" As he placed one his hands on her shoulder. "Captain?" Still nothing from her, he placed his other hand on her I shoulder giving her a light squeeze. "Sharon?" His whispered her name.

"Sorry." She said softly as her eyes blinked a couple times and removed her hand from his face. She cleared her throat and turned around so he couldn't see her flushed cheeks. Shaking her head to collect her thoughts then turned around to face him as she sat down in her chair looking for a piece of paper. Once she found it she held it out for Andy. "Here I need you to sign this and give it to Chief Johnson."

He looked at her puzzled then grab the piece of paper looking over it, it was a document about her sexual harassing him and physically hitting him. He lowered his hand with the document in his hand. "What is this for?"

"It's from last night Lieutenant."

"Yeah, I know that I was there remember?" He said sarcastically then took a deep breath in. "Listen Sharon, you were off the clock so you were Sharon last night and not Captain and if anything I kissed you first and then you slapped me, twice I might add, but you are not the first and you probably won't be the last woman to lay a hand on me. You didn't do anything wrong Sharon, I did and I'm sorry for taking advantage of you last night. If anything I should be the one being written up." As he placed the paper back on her desk.

Sharon watched him place the paper on her desk then looked up at him. "I won't write you up Andy. Like you just pointed out to me we were off the clock and I wasn't a Captain of FID and you were not a Lieutenant in Major Crimes." She took a deep breath in the looked him square in the eyes. "I'm sorry that I slapped you last night."

"Well you can make it up to me by going out to lunch with me." He said with a grin.

Sharon's eyes widen her mouth opened then closed, using her hand gesture waving her hand between them. "You...y-y-you want to go out for lunch with me?" She asked hesitantly.

Andy's grin turned into a full blow smile as she stumbled on her words. "Yes, you and me eating lunch together in the same place at the same table." As he walked around her desk standing in front of her looking down into green eyes behind her black glasses.

"W-w-why me?" She asked flustered when he stood in front of her. She still couldn't believe why Andy wanted to be around her.

He leaned forward and rested his hands on the arms of her chair trapping her in her chair while he gazed into her eyes. "Why not you?" He breathed into her face.

The proximity of his body so close to hers and the smell of his cologne intoxicating her sensing. She found it hard to focus as her eyes traveled down to his lips. Just the thought of his lips on hers made them burn with anticipation.

He watched as her eyes traveled to his mouth and changed to a darker green. Making him grin and move his face closer to her's as she gasps as she felt his warm breath on her neck and his lips slightly grazing her button earlobe then he breathed heavily into her ear.

"Tell me you don't feel this attraction between us Sharon and I'll walk out that door and never bother you again." As his cheek touched her and he heard her take a deep breath in as she moaned. Andy smiled as he moved his face slowly away from her's as their lips lightly touched both moaning as the sparks ignited the flame that burned throughout their bodies.

He moved one of his hands into her hair as one of her's hands grabbed ahold of his tie pulling him to her making him fall into her. Both smiling into the kiss as he was on his knees in front of her. As her other hand moved to the back of his neck and the other released his tie and moved to his chest. His hand still in her hair and his other on her hip.

Sharon's brain finally catching up to her mouth she spoke throughout their kissing. "We can't do this Andy." As she stuck her tongue deep into his mouth.

Andy groaned pulling her close to him. "Tell me to stop Sharon and I will." As his tongue dueled with hers while his hand ghost over her right breast making her whimper.

Her hands tighten around him as she pulled him closer not wanting to let him go, it's been such a long time since she's felt this way. It felt wonderful to get lost in a man, but not just any man a man that drove her crazy and pushed her buttons.

"We can't do this." As she continued to kiss him. "I'm investigating you and your team." As she bit his lower lip making him moan and pulled her off her chair so she was on her knees along with Andy on the floor.

"Tell me to stop then Sharon." As he moved his hand to her butt and squeezed it roughly making her moaned into his mouth. "Do you want me to stop Sharon?" He said breathlessly between kissing and nipping her pulse point on her neck.

"Oh god, no don't stop Andy." As her head moved to the side and her eyes closed tightly as he smiled between wet kisses on her neck then moved up to suck on her earlobe. Breathing loudly into her ear as his tongue traced her outer earlobe. "What do you want Sharon?"

Her body shivered as his licked her earlobe and spoke seductively in her ear making her panties wet, she moaned loudly and pushed him away from her and used her desk she lifted herself up and off the floor fixing her skirt and watching Andy's shocked but dazed expression on his face with his red swollen lips, his chest rising and falling, as her eyes traveled down between his legs she saw the affect effect she was having on him.

She licked her lips and as a wicked grin grew across her own swollen lips. "Get on that couch Andy." She demanded and moved towards her door and locked it and closed her blinds. Turning around still seeing Andy sitting on the floor looking confused at her. "I said get on the couch Andy!"

Andy stood up quickly with a smile and sat on the couch, he swallowed hard as she walked seductively towards him. She stood in front of him and leaned forward running her hands over his chest and undoing his tie and threw it behind her back. As she lifted her skirt as she lowered herself onto his lap Andy moaned as she took ahold of his face and smiled at him.

"I want you Andy." As she whispered onto his lips then kissed him their tongues gliding across one another in unison. This kiss wasn't like the others it was gentle, caring, and full of love as they took their time exploring each other's mouths and bodies.

As their arms roamed each other's clothes bodies slowly removing cloths and then suddenly they both were only in their underwear. Andy looked her body over and liked what he saw. He cupped her face running his thumb along her cheeks. "You are so beautiful Sharon."

His words made her blush as she kissed him deeply. She thrusted her hips along his hard shaft poking through is briefs. Both moaning into each other's mouths. She moved off Andy and moved her hands to the waist line of his briefs, she looked up at him and smiled. He nodded and lifted his hips as she pulled his briefs down and off his legs. He bent forwards and placed his hands on her hips looking up at her.

"Are you sure about this Sharon?" He inhaled the then exhaled loudly. "Once this happens there's no going back from this. I want you Sharon, god do I want you, I want you more than just right now I want you forever." As his dark brown eyes gazed into emerald greens.

She moved a little closer to him and moved his hands to her panties as her arms went behind her back and removed her bra. She watched his eyes darken with desire as her bra was cast onto the floor along with the rest of their clothes. He couldn't remove his eyes off of her perfectly formed breast, damn this woman was perfect, yes she has stretch makes but that comes with having kids and a slight pouch on her stomach too, but god she was beautifully perfect.

He slowly pulled her panties down and held her hips as she stepped out of her underwear. They both stared at each other for a few minutes just admiring each other bodies as she slowly straddled his hips. She kissed his lips as her hands moved behind his head and around his back, Andy groaned as she thrusted her wet center over his aching shaft.

"I meant what I said Andy I want you and I don't do this but something about you makes me crazy. I want this us right now, tonight, tomorrow, the next day, then the next, hell I want you everyday Andy. We just have to be careful, there a lot at stake here and there is a leak in your devision." As she kissed him.

He groaned into her mouth as his hand traveled between their legs grabbing ahold of his shaft as she slowly lowered herself onto him. They both moaned loudly as her walls adjusted to his girth. As he bit her collarbone from her tight walls hugging him. "Oh god Sharon, damn you feel good." He growled into throat.

Sharon hummed loudly as he bit her collarbone and she started moving her hips Andy soon matched her thrust as they both moaned into each other's mouth. Their hands touching every each of their bodies. His hand on her upper back and the other on her butt as she thrusted faster on him. Their bodies sweaty both panting as they both were getting closer to the edge. Andy maneuvered them as he was on top of her moving her legs to rest on his shoulder as he thrusted into her both moaning in pleasure as this new position buried his shaft deeper into moist center.

Her eyes closed tightly as she took a feel breath in. "Oh god yes Andy, shit I'm so close." She panted into his mouth.

"Damn Sharon you feel so good."

As he bent down as kissed her lips. Both moaning and panting as they thrusted faster and harder. Her nails digging into back as he thrusted harder into her. Her walls sucking and squeezing him with each thrust. He hovered over her watching her in awe as she opened her emerald greens eyes and smiled happily up at him. He moved her hands above her head and intertwined their fingers both gazing into each other's eyes as they both came crashing hard.

"Oh god Andy!" As her stomach burned as her body shook violently as she came hard and feeling his warm seamen fill her.

"Oh fuck Sharon!" As her walls sucked and squeezed around him tighter and her animalistic moans as she came feeling her juices covering his shaft and spilling out between their legs.

He laid on top of her both panting heavily from their lovemaking her hand gliding softly over his sweaty back making designs from her fingertips making his moan. He moved off of her and looked down at her sexually satisfied face, he moved some of her hair off of her sweaty forehead and leaned down and kissed her lips.

He slowly got off her and helped her off the couch. She moved to her desk and removed wipes and handed some to Andy. They both smiled at one another as they got dressed. She moved over and fixed his tie and tucked his shirt in trying to smooth some of the wrinkles on his shirt. He took ahold of her hands and looking into hers.

"I want this to work between us Sharon, I know it's going to be difficult times ahead of us, but I haven't felt this way about anyone in a long time and I really do care about you Sharon." As he brought her knuckles to his lips and kissed them.

"I want this to work too Andy, and your right we will have a bumpy road ahead of us until I find your teams leak. As for feelings I haven't felt this way either in a long time. I'm scared but I don't want to walk away from what we have, just be patience with me."

He took ahold of her face. "Why are you scared Sharon?"

She exhaled looking down at his tie then looked back up into his eyes. "I just don't want to her hurt again, just promise me if you get bored or tired of me let me know just don't leave then come back then leave again." A single tear ran down her cheek.

Andy used his thumb and wiped that single tear away and used both hands to cupped her face. "Sharon I promise to never hurt you like your ex husband did, yes we will fight but I promise to not walk out that door like he did."

Sharon smiled at him and nodded her head. "I do care about you Sharon." He pulled her into a passionate kiss her hands wrapped around his back holding tightly into him as his hand moved to the back of her head tangled into brown thick mane.

"I care about you too andy."

Their future will be rocking but with any relationship theres no smooth sailing.

The End


End file.
